Safe and Sound
by TheCherrySecrets
Summary: Só havia uma pessoa que realmente conhecia Cato. Somente uma garota era capaz de dizer que tinha uma real conexão com ele. E essa era Alexandra. Mas, então, os Jogos Vorazes se meteram no caminho dos dois. E agora tudo que lhes resta são as lembranças...


"_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go"<strong>_  
><em> A Estação de Treinamento estava completamente deserta a não ser pelo som das minhas flechas atingindo os alvos. Um trovão soou distante, ao mesmo tempo em que eu acertei outro alvo. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de pegar outra flecha, senti braços fortes ao redor do meu pescoço, me sufocando. Agi instintivamente: dei uma cotovelada nas costelas de quem estava me segurando, fazendo-o vacilar. Assim que ele afrouxou a pressão sobre mim e eu me soltei. Empurrei meu agressor contra a parede, me aproveitando de sua fraqueza momentânea, e segurei uma flecha a dois centímetros de seu rosto. E foi só então que eu vi quem era.<em>  
><em>-Cato, sua anta! - Exclamei, guardando minha arma. - Eu podia ter te matado, sabia?!<em>  
><em>-Você não conseguiria. Sou muito melhor que você. - Ele provocou, com um sorrisinho arrogante.<em>  
><em>-Então deve ser por isso que eu quase enfiei uma flecha no seu olho, certo?! - Debochei, virando-lhe as costas.<em>  
><em>-Foi um golpe de sorte e você sabe.<em>  
><em> Ignorei-o, guardei meu arco e depois fui me sentar perto de uma janela, onde Cato havia se acomodado. Ficamos um minuto em silêncio, só olhando o céu escuro.<em>  
><em>-Está nervosa? - Ele me perguntou e eu sabia que estava se referindo à Colheita. Eu hesitei. Não queria admitir o meu medo de ser escolhida, mas ao mesmo tempo se tinha alguém que eu podia confiar, esse alguém era Cato.<em>  
><em>-Talvez... – Respondi baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior.<em>  
><em>-Você não será escolhida. E se for, irá ganhar. - Garantiu.<em>  
><em>-Você gostaria? De ser um tributo? - Perguntei lentamente. Cato me encarou por um minuto. Senti que ele me escondia algo, mas não soube ao certo o que.<em>  
><em>-Sim. Afinal, é para isso que eu tenho treinado, certo?<em>  
><em>-Mas e se você morresse, Cato? - Questionei, exasperada. Sim, eu sei que soou infantil, mas eu não me importei.<em>  
><em>-Eu não morreria, Alexandra. - O loiro chegou mais perto de mim, exibindo um meio sorriso. - Eu não poderia te deixar... Quem te derrotaria em tudo se não eu?!<em>  
><em>-Idiota. - Revirei os olhos e ri baixo. Ele também riu e nós dois deixamos a Estação debaixo da chuva, que agora caia gelada e impiedosa, atingindo minha pele como pequenas agulhas.<em>  
><em> Já que meu rosto estava molhado pelas gotas, permiti que uma lágrima solitária rolasse pela minha bochecha, só pela mera possibilidade de perder Cato.<em>

_**"When all those shadows almost killed your light"**_  
>Agora eu estava praticamente destruída por dentro, sendo obrigada a vê-lo naquela arena, lutando por sua vida e acabando com a de tantos outros. A cada som do canhão, meu coração falhava uma batida, de medo. E vendo que ele ainda estava vivo, mais uma lembrança me invadia.<p>

_**"I remember you said, don't leave me here alone"**_  
><em> Lá estava eu, uma simples e assustada garotinha de 12 anos, escondida em um canto da minha varanda. De tempos em tempos, via jovens passando, animados, falando sobre a Colheita. Foi quando um garoto loiro - um pouco mais velho que eu - passou, mas ao contrário dos outros, ele não me ignorou. Encarou-me e veio em minha direção.<em>  
><em>-Não vai para a Colheita? - Perguntou, como se não tivesse realmente interessado.<em>  
><em>-Ainda não é a hora. - Respondi friamente, escondendo meu nervosismo. O loiro se sentou ao meu lado.<em>  
><em>-Está com medo?<em>  
><em>-É claro que não! - Falei tentando soar indignada, mas minha voz falhou, denunciando-me. Ele sorriu como se dissesse "Há, te peguei na mentira!" e eu o encarei, furiosa. - Por que está falando comigo? Já te vi na Estação e você não se importa com ninguém a não ser consigo mesmo. Então sai daqui e me deixa em paz!<em>  
><em>-Sabe por que estou aqui? Porque já te vi na Estação também e sei que está com medo. - Ele disse, sem se deixar abalar pelas minhas grosserias.<em>  
><em>-Não estou com medo! - Insisti, irritada.<em>  
><em>-Que bom, porque você não precisa. É a melhor arqueira que eu já vi e se daria muito bem nos Jogos. - O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma cara de sabe-tudo irritante.<em>  
><em> Revirei os olhos, convencida de que esse idiota estava caçoando de mim. O loiro suspirou pesadamente e se levantou. Eu o observei, enquanto ele se afastava e algo estranho despertou dentro de mim. Uma mistura de tristeza, medo e necessidade de companhia.<em>  
><em>-Cato, espera! - Eu o chamei, esquecendo que deveria parecer forte. Ele se virou, esperando que eu dissesse algo. - Não me deixe aqui sozinha.<em>

_**"But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"**_  
><em>-Eu me voluntario! <em>_Eu, Cato Ludwig, sou voluntário para ser tributo do Distrito 2._  
><em> Todos ao meu redor aplaudiam, mesmo que alguns carregassem expressões de inveja. Porém tudo que eu pude fazer foi me segurar para não cair, quando senti meu mundo desabar.<em>

_**"Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<strong>_  
><em> Os pais de Cato saíram da sala e os Pacificadores disseram que eu poderia entrar, mas só teria cinco minutos. <em>_Entrei como um foguete e o vi ali, me esperando, com o mesmo sorriso arrogante de sempre. Corri e o abracei._  
><em>-Ai, Lex, você está me sufocando! - Ele brincou, porém correspondeu ao meu gesto. - Preciso estar vivo para ganhar os Jogos.<em>  
><em>-Cala a boca, Cato! - Falei angustiada, sem solta-lo. - Eu devia te matar agora mesmo por se voluntariar! Por que fez isso?<em>  
><em>-Eu precisava. - Ele se afastou e me encarou, sério. Eu queria discutir com ele, mas não tinha tempo para isso.<em>  
><em>-Me prometa que não vai morrer.<em>  
><em>-É claro que não vou morrer. - O sorriso convencido voltou ao seu rosto. - Prometo que vou voltar... Pelo nosso Distrito.<em>  
><em>-Isso não basta. - Insisti, recebendo um olhar intenso logo em seguida.<em>  
><em>-Por você.<em>  
><em> Os braços dele, que envolviam a minha cintura, pressionaram-me e puxaram-me um pouco mais contra seu corpo. Suspirei discretamente. Ele aproximou nossos rostos de forma lenta, o que me fez sorrir um pouco - de vergonha e felicidade - e, em instantes mínimos, seus lábios já estavam colados aos meus, em um selar terno, que não demorou muito a se desfazer; encaixei meus lábios aos dele e, em resposta ao meu ato, sua língua invadiu-me. Entrelaçamos nossas línguas de modo calmo, enquanto os lábios começaram a movimentar-se uns sobre os outros.<em>  
><em> Cato deu passos em direção à parede mais próxima de nós. Eu prontamente entendi sua intenção e o ajudei, com meus passos, a chegarmos rapidamente ao local desejado. Sem solta-lo, encostei minhas costas na superfície lisa e o puxei para mais perto. A partir daí, o beijo tornou-se intenso, voraz.<em>  
><em> Cato pressionou seu quadril contra o meu, me prendendo ali. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas, voltando a entrelaçar nossas línguas. Com a própria, ele explorava cada ponto de minha boca, e eu fazia o mesmo. Aquele podia ser o nosso último beijo e eu sabia disso, então tratei de fazê-lo o melhor de sua vida. Circundei a ponta se sua língua com a minha, levando uma de minhas mãos ao seu rosto, e acariciando-o de leve com a ponta dos dedos. Cato pressionou seus dentes em meu lábio inferior, me fazendo sorrir levemente. Ele selou meus lábios inúmeras vezes, mas ao ouvirmos a porta se abrir, cessamos tal contato, soltando os braços do redor um do outro.<em>  
><em> O Pacificador veio em minha direção e pegou meu braço, na tentativa de me tirar de lá, mas eu me soltei com brutalidade.<em>  
><em>-Eu sei o caminho para fora. - Falei ferozmente. - Não precisa encostar as patinhas em mim.<em>  
><em> Cato riu descaradamente e eu pisquei para ele antes de sair. Já estava na metade do corredor, quando ouvi chamarem meu nome lá atrás. Virei-me e vi o loiro na porta, com seu típico sorriso convencido.<em>  
><em>-Esqueci-me de dizer... Que eu te amo, capetinha. - Ele disse e meu coração pulou ao perceber que essa era a primeira, e talvez a última, vez que ele dizia que me amava. Sorri de lado.<em>  
><em>-Eu também te amo, meu idiota. - Respondi, sentindo os olhos marejados.<em>

_**"Don't you dare look out your window  
>Darling, everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on"**_  
><em> Lá estava eu, mais uma vez, sentada na cerca da minha varanda, olhando minha casa. Hoje era o dia da Colheita e, como sempre, estava nervosa. Esse era o primeiro ano do meu irmão mais novo, Caleb.<em>  
><em>-Distraída? - Perguntou alguém, aparecendo ao meu lado. Com um sobressalto, percebi que era Cato.<em>  
><em>-Como você apareceu aqui? - Perguntei inconformada com o fato de um garoto daquele tamanho conseguir se mover sem fazer qualquer barulho.<em>  
><em>-Eu tenho meus truques. - Ele se posicionou na minha frente. - Na arena, essa distração te mataria.<em>  
><em>-Eu não serei escolhida, Cato. - Retruquei com os olhos faiscando. - Você também não.<em>  
><em>-E se eu me voluntariasse? - Questionou, com uma expressão de provocação.<em>  
><em>-Não se atreva. - Murmurei, agarrando o colarinho de sua camisa e puxando-o para perto, com uma expressão ameaçadora.<em>  
><em>-Não vamos falar sobre isso, vai acabar te deixando mais tensa. - Ele desconversou e eu o larguei, desviando o olhar. - Ah, para de graça, Alexandra.<em>  
><em> Ele me obrigou a olha-lo, do seu jeito bruto de sempre. Meus olhos se encontraram com os seus e eu me perdi neles. Droga! Olhar naqueles olhos azuis sempre acabava com a minha resistência. Seu olhar ia dos meus olhos para minha boca, enquanto a proximidade entre nós se tornava maior. Cato selou nossos lábios longamente, mas antes que pudéssemos aprofundar o beijo, o sinal que indicava o começo da Colheita soou. Nos entreolhamos, eu tensa e ele puramente confiante.<em>

_**"Hold on to this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone<br>Gone"**_  
>Os Jogos estavam sendo transmitidos no telão da praça. A família de Cato, a minha e eu nos posicionávamos a frente de todos, mais perto da tela. Meu mundo parecia desabar aos poucos, enquanto o rosto ensanguentado de Cato aparecia na enorme tela.<br>-Eu ainda posso fazer isso. - Ele dizia, com um olhar alucinado. Mal parecia com o garoto que um dia fora o meu melhor amigo, o _meu_ idiota. - Tenho que honrar o meu Distrito... Tenho que ganhar por _ela_.  
>Minhas lágrimas se tornaram mais intensas ao ouvir isso. Depois de tudo que ele havia passado, sua promessa se mantinha: Cato ainda queria vencer por mim.<p>

E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido... Katniss atirou uma flecha na mão dele e Peeta, agora livre, o empurrou para baixo. Imediatamente os enormes bestantes o atacaram e seus gritos de dor encheram o ar. Um "não" carregado de angustia foi ouvido da Sra. Ludwig enquanto eu sentia a força deixando meu corpo. Eu teria desabado no chão se meu pai não tivesse me segurado.

Na tela, o rosto de Cato apareceu minimamente, mas foi o suficiente para ver que estava agonizando de dor. Seus lábios formaram um "por favor" silencioso e, no segundo seguinte, seus lamentos cessaram quando a flecha de Katniss perfurou seu peito. O canhão disparou, mas seu som foi abafado pelos meus gritos de desespero.

_**"Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<strong>_

Acabou. Não havia mais razões para a minha existência. Cada batida do meu coração, cada inspiração, cada gota de sangue nas minhas veias... Agora eram inúteis. Sem ele, nada mais fazia sentido; nada mais valia pena. Não queria viver em um mundo em que não pudesse ver seu sorriso; ouvir sua voz; ter seus lábios nos meus. Foi por isso que me livrei dos braços de meu pai e corri para o único lugar em que encontraria o que precisava: a Estação de Treinamento, com suas armas mortais.

Não demorei para chegar onde queria: o pátio de esgrima. Peguei uma das espadas, a que me pareceu a mais imponente e a analisei, pensando no que estava prestes a fazer. Respirei fundo e posicionei a arma a centímetros do meu peito, sentindo que logo todo o meu tormento cessaria.

-Não! - Gritou uma voz forte. Ergui os olhos e vi Keegan, meu irmão mais velho, me olhando atentamente. - Alexandra, solta essa espada. Não acabe com a sua vida por causa do Cato, ele não merece... Nunca mereceu!

Eu neguei fortemente com a cabeça.

-Cato foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, Keegan. - Falei com a voz fraca, mas com profunda convicção. Doía-me profundamente ter que me referir a ele no passado. - Ele era a minha vida! Desculpe-me, mas não tenho mais razões para continuar aqui.

Sem hesitar mais nem um segundo, finquei a espada direto em meu coração. Estava tudo acabado... Eu estava morta.

_**"Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound..."<br>**_ Tudo estava estranhamente bem... Não havia mais dor, nem sofrimento. Só havia aquele familiar e lindo sorriso arrogante na minha frente.


End file.
